teenwolftvfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Blake
Jennifer Blake, also known as the Darach, is a recurring character in Season 3A. A dark druid born as Julia Baccari, the Darach comes to Beacon Hills and begins posing as a teacher named Ms. Blake, in order to take sacrifices so that she may defeat the Alpha Pack. She was the main antagonist for Season 3A. Season 3 Tattoo Posing as Ms. Jennifer Blake, the Darach sends a text out to all her of her students on her first day. It is the last line in "Heart of Darkness", the first book they will be reading in her class. She alerts them that that will be the last text they receive in her class and instructs them to shut off their phones. Later, a large flock of black birds fly into the window and eventually go through it. The Darach yells at her students to get down and covers a small group of them near her while they wait for it to end. Chaos Rising At a party, the Darach claims her first victim: Stiles' childhood friend Heather. She takes her as one of the sacrifices. Fireflies The Darach claims two more victims: Emily, the girl in the woods and unnamed Lifeguard. At the school, as Ms. Blake, the Darach does paperwork and becomes trapped with an out of control Boyd and Cora. Derek, however, comes to her rescue and helps her up. Unleashed Derek comes to visit her at school and she threatens him with a wooden pointer. She assures him that she will not say anything but seems to be intrigued by Derek. Later, the Darach kidnaps Mr. Harris and takes him to the woods where she kills him but not before he makes implications that they he was working for her. Frayed The Darach, as Jennifer, walks to her car to leave school. She gets in and Derek, bloodied, runs up to it and collapses. She gets out and attempts to see about him. Motel California The Darach attempts to make Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan commit suicide. Stiles, Lydia and Allison break the spell but not before Lydia catches a glimpse of her in a burning fire. Back in Beacon Hills, the Darach, as Jennifer, attends to Derek's wounds. The two bond and eventually passionately kiss, healing Derek's wounds. Currents The Darach claims three more victims: Healers. As Ms. Blake, the Darach is kidnapped by Kali, Ethan and Aiden in attempt to make Derek fight Kali one on one. Isaac rescues her after the fight ensues and she makes it out safely. The Girl Who Knew Too Much The Darach claims the life of a deputy named Tara as her next sacrifice. In class, she comments on Lydia's drawing skills and hidden talents while discussing idioms. Seemingly as a cover to get to Lydia, she plans a memorial concert. Derek visits her but she tells him that she is too busy with the concert. At the concert, The Darach steals Aiden's phone and lures Lydia away, where she reveals herself to Lydia as Ms. Blake. She ties Lydia up and attempts to kill her the way she killed most of the other victims but Lydia screams very loudly, making the Darach come to the realization that Lydia is a Banshee. Sheriff Stilinski and Scott intervene on this and she takes the Sheriff away. The Overlooked In attempt to get him on her side before Scott and his friend get to him, The Darach rushes over to Derek's and tells him that he can't believe anything Scott and the others tell him. But she soon realizes that Scott and Stiles are already there. She claims that he can't prove that she is the Darach but he does by throwing mistletoe on her, revealing her true form. She tells them that she can help them with Cora and she goes with them to the Hospital. The Alpha Pack is there and she runs to the elevator, leaving Scott, Derek and the others behind. She and Derek become trapped in the elevator after she returns to them. She reveals to him the reason she became the way she did, which is that her real name is Julia and she was Emissary to Kali's pack. But Kali attempted to kill her under Deucalion's wish. However, she did not die and made her way to the Nemeton tree which saved her. Before they can get out of the elevator, she double crosses Derek and knocks him unconscious. She escapes the elevator and takes Melissa McCall but not before writing the words "Argent" on the elevator doors, implying that Chris Argent will be her next victim. Alpha Pact The Darach takes Chris after he places himself where he knows she'll be looking. Later, she checks in on her hostages in her hiding place underneath the Nemeton. She talks with them before leaving. Lunar Ellipse Jennifer/The Darach crashes through the ceiling of Derek's place where Kali and the twins are. She asks them who's first and Kali goes to attack but Jennifer avoids her attack and separates the twins who are trying to merge. She kills Kali by telekinetically throwing shards of glass into her. The twins, now merged, attack her but she breaks their neck before they can and proceeds to quote the coach's line "They bigger they are..." before leaving. She later talks Derek into helping her against Deucalion. She and Derek travel to the distillery where Deucalion and Scott are and a battle ensues. Deucalion defeats her up until the eclipse. The Darach enters the room again, now in her true form and almost kills them until the eclipse passes and they regain their strength. She steps back and throws a circle of mountain ash around her but an empowered Scott manages to break through. He demands that she end the storm and let the parents go or he will kill her. Deucalion then steps forwards and slashes her throat and the storm ends. However, she does not die. She crawls back to the Nemeton begging it to save her again but just before she reaches it Peter Hale grabs her and kills her. Notes *The Darach was the main antagonist for Season 3A. *The Darach was Season 3A's mystery villain. The mystery villain is common thing in Teen Wolf, in which an antagonist's identity will remain unknown until around episode 9. Gallery DarachTrue.png|Darach as she truly appears JuliaBaccari.png|Julia Baccari JenniferBlake3x01.png|Posing as Jennifer Blake DarachTrueForm3x10.png JenniferHospital.png JenElevator3x10.png Jennifer3x12.png Jenni3x12.png Darach3x12.png Category:Characters Blake, Jennifer